


Snippets

by The_BookDragon



Series: New Beginning [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Pieces from White paladin Lance au.





	1. Snippet 1

Considering how both got to be where they were, Matt and Lance got along very well.  
If one considers enough sexual tension to drive an empire insane "getting along well".  
To be more accurate it was more of a shipping war.  
The incident at Kflzorp didn't count. (No one would ever actually explain what happened and media surrounding it would randomly disappear.)  
Most outside the interactions, including members of the Castle and everyone who was not a lion or the two paladins actually interacting, weren't sure if they even knew how those two worked together.  
Secretly, Lance and Matt knew exactly what was happening, but they were having to much fun trolling the entire galaxy and going out on dates.  
Turns out embarrassing first meetings were great for conversations and relationships.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snuffles pov.

Snuffles loved their papa.  
, she couldn't hold still cause she loved him so much. He would scratch behind her horns and wings whenever she got really happy that she had her papa.  
Speaking of her papa, he was acting weird. He spent more time out with Big White than at home and he smelled weird after.  
They were determined to get to the bottom of the mystery.  
So they snuck aboard Big White.  
Big White didn't like it, but Big White did think that Snuffles was a pet.  
Papa did too but Snuffles wasn't old enough to correct him her second vocal set wasn't developed enough to speak common.  
Her first father had taught her to understand it.  
Which she put to good use listening in as papa started talking to someone.  
Maybe they were the reason papa was gone so much?  
Would she get to meet the stranger today?  
Big White rumbled in the background as they came to a landing.  
In moments papa was up and out of Big White. He seemed really happy and eager to get to the blue figure rushing towards him.  
Snuffles ran after papa just as he started hugging the blue figure.  
She started sniffing as she got closer. It was the strange smell and was papa kissing them?  
He was kissing them, so they were probably a mama.  
With a happy cry Snuffles bowled over papa and the newly dubbed mama.  
Wiggling happily she spoke her first word," Mama!"  
Oddly papa and mama seemed really surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snuffles is she/they and Lance did not see that coming not to mention Snuffles has a really different concept of family.  
> I also have been on a creative bend and now need some sleep


	3. Flight thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today folks

There was nothing quite like flying.

  
Your heart in your throat as you shot down and that you pulled up before you crashed. That was what Lance lived for.

  
With his connection to Fionn, it felt as though he was truly flying not just piloting.

  
Well, Lance did rely on part of Fionn's instincts for help.

  
Fionn seemed to dance when in the air, reading the wind currents, and had better spacial awareness than Lance did. There was a reason he had always crashed the Garrison's sims.

  
But it felt right to be flying with Fionn.


	4. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jittery Matt for ya.

The first date is always the most nerve-wracking.  
Matt knew this.

Even though he had limited experience with it.  
A failed date with Shiro being his only reference.

  
Which is why he was pacing in Blue.

  
He could feel her trying to calm him down.

  
It was helpful but not exactly working.

  
Matt was far enough into his semi-panic state that he missed the clinking and whirring sounds.

"You ready?"

Matt about leapt out of skin at the sound of Lance's voice.

Okay Matt needed to put a bell on Lance. Several bells might be needed.  
Or Matt should develop some better observational skills.

Honestly, he just really should answer Lance and go on the date.

"Ta sé."

Wait, that was not what he wanted to say. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy fourth everyone.  
> Updates are going to be a bit more random cause of reasons.


	5. Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Latte just latte

Lance lived for the little and big moments with Matt.

 

Big things, such as their first kiss. It was a bit sloppy and they laughed. Practice made it better, but it didn't lose the spark.

 

Little things, such as the look Matt got when he saw something beautiful or amazing. Him meeting Fionn, is was brought about Lance's particular love of that look.

 

Honestly, it was all the parts that he saw; flaws and all.

 

It didn't mean that they didn't argue. Both of them had strong opinions and were stubborn. But, they were willing to talk and make things work.

  
Lance was happy with Matt because he was Matt.


	6. Good life

Life was good.

 

Matt awoke to the sound of laughter.

 

Lance was carrying their daughter, Victoria, in his arms. Julio, their son, guided a sleepy Laura to the bed.

 

  
"Hey," Lance leaned over and kissed him, "Sleep well?"

 

  
"Yeah, I had the best pillow but it seems to have disappeared."

 

  
Lance laughed and placed Victoria in Matt's lap. Julio and Laura wiggled onto the bed before curling against his side.

 

  
Matt's smile widened and Lance pecked him on the cheek.

 

  
"Mom, I've got breakfast," Snuffles called out as they entered the room.

 

  
At thirty years old, they were still young by their species standards. They had kept the name Lance had originally given to them.

 

Surrounded by his family, Matt was content.

 

The war was over and there was peace.

 

  
As the sun rose, the family basked in each others company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends the series  
> I wanted the series to end on a positive note  
> If anyone wants to fill anything in using the series as a basis they are welcome to.  
> It's been a good run  
> Catch you on the flipside :)


End file.
